


Carried Away

by hartbun



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Train Rides, bassblues week day 6: running away, more introspective, sleepy blues, soft boyfriends, this is rlly short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hartbun/pseuds/hartbun
Summary: Bass watched as the city faded away in the distance, leaving their old lives behind. This time he was leaving, and they weren’t coming back.
Relationships: Blues | Proto Man/Forte | Bass
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Carried Away

Blues dozed off quietly to the gentle swaying of the train and the click of the tracks beneath them. His head perched perfectly on Bass’ shoulder, it looked like it couldn’t belong anywhere else. The orange glow of the sunset outside reflecting off his red armor, as Bass wrapped his arm around the smaller robot. Their legs dangled off the side of the car door, as they watched the scenery passing by. 

Bass watched as the city faded away in the distance, leaving their old lives behind. The duffle bag full of E Tanks and even spare clothes if they needed to blend in, hung from his side. It was a small comfort, but Bass wrapped a hand around the worn strap. This time he was leaving, and they weren’t coming back.

Blues had left tear stained notes to both of his siblings, explaining how he was leaving, and that he didn’t know where he was going. He said he would write back soon, and that he would miss spending time with them dearly. Bass had watched from afar as Blues climbed the walls of the lab to drop the notes off in their room. As Blues climbed back out the window, he was barely holding back tears anymore, and Bass had to comfort him on the way back. 

At least Blues had someone to say goodbye to. Bass wasn’t leaving much behind, besides the comforts of his old home. The robot wolf behind them snored loudly, curled up near some crates. Treble seemed eager to be leaving as well. Maybe this new place they were headed would have a dog park. Treble was overdue for a walk outside or a game of catch. Beside him, Blues shifted slightly, head lolling to one side. Bass smiled a bit.

“That can’t be comfortable,” he said to no one, and carefully picked the Light bot up. He carried him away from the edge, and back towards the more secluded part of the train car. He gently set Blues down, leaned against the wall of the train car, as he got out their sleeping bags. He sighed, hoping they would be able to afford a place to stay wherever they ended up. They would likely have to get jobs, something he was not looking forward to. He picked Blues up again, tucking him into his sleeping bag. 

Blues curled up, mumbling a bit in his sleep. Bass sighed, gently running a hand through the robot’s hair. He wanted to give him a better life. One that didn’t involve sleeping outside every night with a failing core. It was the least he deserved. 

Bass climbed into his sleeping bag, reaching over to take Blues’ hand. He didn’t know where they would end up. It was scary in a way. If this worked, they could never go home again. And if it didn’t, he would be getting himself and Blues in huge trouble. He was just relieved when Blues had agreed to do any of this, even with the presented risks. He would never have done this if Blues wasn’t coming too. 

The sun had fully gone down by now. The only light to be found was from the soft glow of Blues’ faulty core. Bass sighed, reaching over and pulling the smaller robot closer. He gave off a small amount of heat, but it was comforting in a way. It meant that Blues was still there. 

The train car swayed along the tracks, to a gentle rhythm. Bass nestled his face in Blues’ hair, letting the motion carry him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> uhg sorry this is shorter than my usual stuff but i feel like it fits the mood idk


End file.
